


GamePad

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Firefly
Genre: Advent Calendar, Advent Challenge 2013, Christmas, Christmas Presents, Gen, Pre-Canon, Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-13
Updated: 2013-12-13
Packaged: 2018-01-04 14:38:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1082181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>River is very interested in Simon's present</p>
            </blockquote>





	GamePad

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my Advent Calendar prompt "GameBoy."

"What did you get for Christmas, Simon?" River asked, peering over his shoulder.

"A GamePad!" He eagerly showed her.

River ran one finger along the sleek silver edge. "I want a GamePad!" she said, looking over at their parents.

"When you're a little older, perhaps," their mother quickly replied.

"How old?" River asked.

"At least four," their father said.

River considered this. "That would be next Christmas, or my fourth birthday, if you wanted to give it to me a little earlier," she decided matter-of-factly.

"Would it now?" Simon asked, quirking his eyebrow at her in imitation of their father. "And do you think you'd be ready for a GamePad by then?"

River smiled sweetly at him. "If you give me yours I could prove it to you," she offered innocently.

Simon frowned, trying to find a way around her offer. River had such a habit of twisting words - he never should have tried to tease her. Seeing no alternative, Simon handed over the toy.


End file.
